Sparks of Eternity ou vie et mort des personnages d'Harry Potter
by Acrossthelignes
Summary: Un adieu à chacun des personnages d'Harry Potter au travers d'OS spécifique à chacun. Quelques traces de leur vie et pensées, avant, pendant et après la bataille de Poudlard, des personnages de toutes les époques, méconnus ou connus. Cédric Diggory, Dobby, Pattenrond, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lily, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ignatius Peverell, Godric Gryffondor...
1. Dumbledore

**_Sparks of Eternity_**

Mes très chers compatriotes moldus,

J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai décidé de commencer un recueil des "morts" de nombreux personnages d'Harry Potter. Certes, vous me direz que ce n'est pas bien joyeux, mais je souhaitais réunir tous les personnages au sein d'un même recueil pour leur rendre un dernier hommage.

Vous trouverez dans ce méli-mélos d'OS tous les éléments inimaginables de l'écriture : romance, drame, biographie, historique, policier,... ce sur tous les personnages d'Harry Potter, grands ou petits. Quelques exemples prévus : Peeves, Hermione, Luna, Queudver, Voldemort, les fondateurs, le Baron Sanglant, Lily Potter, James Potter, Mac Gonagall.

Je vous laisse ainsi avec le premier OS porté sur l'Histoire d'Albus Dumbledore et vous retrouve à la fin.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture,

* * *

 **1\. Albus Dumbledore**

 **L'envolée du phénix**

Dumbledore connaissait depuis bien longtemps l'issue de son existence. Jamais il n'avait été aussi surpris de son incroyable capacité de déduction ! Enfin, il serait soulagé de la longue existence, qu'il avait mené, jalonnée de chemins tortueux et sauvages. L'unique chose qu'il regrettait, c'est qu'Harry voit l'issue fatale. Peut-être s'en voudrait t'il de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il espérait que non, mais connaissait bien trop son élève et ami pour savoir qu'il avait _encore_ raison.

 _Greyback_. Il refusait que cet ignoble bête porte un quelconque croc sur son corps. Severus était sa seule chance de ne pas souffrir, car la douleur régnait depuis bien trop longtemps à cause de sa main calcinée. Plus de souffrance lui paraissait ** _insoutenables et imméritées._**

Non qu'il ne redoutait la douleur physique, mais les élancements moraux que lui avaient causé la potion de Voldemort faisaient encore effets. Des images redoutées revenaient ponctuellement par flash dans son esprit torturé. _Ariana morte, étalée sur le sol. Le coup de poing d'Abelforth lors de l'enterrement de leur soeur._ Comme il aimait son frère ! Jamais leurs liens n'avaient pu se ressouder. Lui qui était bien meilleur, lui qui n'avait jamais aspiré au pouvoir et à la puissance, comme il l'admirait !

Dumbledore avait lutté durant toute sa vie contre ses pulsions négatives, ses désirs incommensurables de gloire et de reconnaissance. Finalement, il allait gravé son nom dans l'histoire de la magie autrement que par sa volonté, mais par ce qu'il avait accompli, retiré dans l'ombre.

Alors qu'il craignait la mort - cette mort qui mettrait fin à tout - dans ses jeunes années, qu'il avait tenté d'écarter en cherchant les 3 reliques de la mort, il la suppliait de venir à lui désormais. Bien sûr, s'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait pas été aussi lache. Il aurait aidé Harry à vaincre Jedusor et menait d'autres générations de jeunes sorciers dans leurs difficiles années d'études.

Son incroyable mémoire lui permettait de se souvenir de chaque jeune garçon et chaque jeune fille qui avaient croisé son chemin durant ses années d'enseignements. Certains étaient morts, d'autres vivaient, et leurs descendants avaient suivi à Poudlard.

Peu de gens l'avaient réellement marqué. La plupart venaient de la fin de sa vie. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat. Et quelques anciens tels que Hagrid, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Tous des Gryffondor presque. Comme quoi, peut-être que s'il avait été enfant avec cet état d'esprit, le choixpeau l'aurait envoyé à Gryffondor.

Et Severus Rogue. Quelque part, il n'avait jamais compris l'homme complexe et torturé qu'il était. Ce qui était incroyable ! Loyal, courageux, rancunier et haineux. Son amour pour Lily Evans avait été sa rédemption, et, sordidement, la mort de Lily de la main de Voldemort. La seule chose dont il était certain était la confiance aveugle qu'il pouvait avoir en lui. L'unique chance de sauver le monde des sorciers se trouvait être entre ses mains. Paradoxalement, c'était lui qui allait le tuer, ce soir, à sa demande. Tout avait été prévu pour et tout se ferait maintenant.

Soudain, il laissa s'échapper un instant son esprit vers ses souffrances continuelles et perdit le contrôle. Il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Encore un peu, peut-être. Il eut une dernière pensée vers Harry, dont il sentait le regard dardé sur lui, perdu et inquiet. Il aurait voulu rassurer l'enfant, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, pour se rassurer aussi lui même. Car, quand bien même il recherchait volontairement la paix, la peur de la mort régnait en lui comme tout individu qui en était proche. Enfin, surtout la peur de l'inconnu.

« _Severus, je vous en prie…_ »

Il s'entendit juste dire ses mots, et jeta un dernier regard vers son ami. Il vit sa baguette se lever rapidement. Il était prêt. Un éclair de lumière en jaillit, le percutant de plein fouet. Et, alors que son corps s'élevait et chutait, emporté par la gravité du sol, lui s'élevait, tel un phénix, vers les portes du ciel.

Une voix s'éleva, claire comme la roche et suave. **_Bienvenue, Albus Dumbledore. Que choisissez-vous ? Passer l'éternité sur terre ou l'inconnu ?_** Sa réponse était faite depuis longtemps. Aucun doute ne le submergea. Il choisit l'inconnu.

Quelques instant, on lui offrit l'opportunité unique de suivre un vol, un jour de soleil, au dessus de Poudlard, au travers de son phénix. Il y vit son enterrement, les larmes sur les visages détruits par la douleur de la perte. Il comprit alors ce qu'il avait fait et qui il était, que tout n'avait pas été vain.

Il vit Harry, qui, malgré ses larmes, regardant un instant le ciel et la flamme de foi et de détermination qu'il y décela le conforta dans son idée que ce garçon était un être d'exception. Alors, pour Harry, pour son frère, pour lui, il entonna un chant dont seul son phénix et lui même avait le secret.

Il savait qu'il reverrait une dernière fois le garçon avant sa mort, et bien sûr, éternellement après. Il ne restait qu'une année terrestre.

 ** _Dumbledore s'envola une dernière fois vers l'astre embrasé et il disparut dans les nuages de l'éternité._**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Pourriez-vous me donner votre avis ? :)

Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite notre Cedric Diggory et vous laisse avec un petit bonus à cet OS et la liste des personnages prévus pour l'instant dans l'ordre de parution.

 **Bonus.**

Quelque chose l'aspira dans sa tranquillité et il se retrouva dans une esquisse éclatante de la Gare de Londres. Rien n'avait changé. Il s'avança tranquillement, sans hâte, sans but, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une table sous lequel une créature immonde gémissait inlassablement. Il comprit aussitôt qui elle était. Harry avait réussit.

Il s'assit donc en attendant le garçon. Même si les sentiments étaient nuls dans les contrées de l'Eternité, une impatience s'insinua en lui. I _l voulait voir le garçon. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé._

Enfin, au bout d'un temps immesurable, il vit un silhouette se dessiner au loin. Harry.

Ils parlèrent, longuement. Puis, ils durent se quitter, face à l'incompréhension d'Harry. Puis il fallu le quitter.

Ils ne se reverraient plus. Enfin, ils ne se croiseraient que bien plus tard, à sa mort.

Personnages

2\. Cedric Digory- 3. Luna Lovegood. 4. Fred Weasley- 5. Hermione Granger - 6. Severus Rogue - 7. Ignatius Peverell 8. Neville Londubat 9. Lily Potter 10. Voldemort - 11. Godric Griffondor - 12. Alastor Maugrey - 13. Hedwige - 14. James Potter - 15. Ron Weasley - 16. Minerva MacGonagall - 17. Grindwald - 18. Le Baron Sanglant - 19. Sirius Black - 20. Harry Potter - 21. Pattenrond - 22. Archie - 23. Barjow - 24. Phineas Negullus Black - 25. Reginal Cattermole - 26. Cho Chang - 27. Vincent Crabbe - 29. Colin Crivey - 30. Rubeus Hagrid - 31. La Dame Grise - 32. Tom Jedusor (père de Voldemort) - 33. Fleur Delacour - 34. Molly Weasley - 35. Abelforth Dumbledore (frère) - 36. Pétunia Dursley - 37. Albus Severus Potter (fils d'Harry Potter) - 38. Elvis Marvolo Gaut - 39. Graup - 40. Dudley Dursley - 41. Fenrir Greyback - 42. Queudever - 43. Dobby - 44. Igor Karkaroff - 46. Vernon Dursley - 47. Victor Krum - 48. Bellatrix Lestrange - 49. Arthur Weasley - 50. Drago Malefoy - 51. Gilderoy Lockart - 52. Franck et Alice Londubat - 55. Remus Lupin - 56. Lucius Malefoy - 57. Rose et Scorpius Malefoy - 59. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. - 60. Ollivander - 62. Dolores Ombrage - 63. Helga Poufsouffle - 64. Stan Rocade - 65. Tobias Rogue - 66. Rusard - 67. Horace Slughorn - 68. Bathilda Tourdesac - 69. Trelawney - 70. Bilius Weasley - 71. George Weasley - 72. Serpentard - 74. Fred Weasley Jr- 76. Percy Weasley - 77. Fumseck - 78. Grispec- 79. Pattenrond. 80. Winky


	2. Cedric Diggory

**_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous._**

Je vous livre ce soir le second OS relatif à Cedric Diggory.

 **Merci Guest pour ta review ;) Je suis contente que cela t'es plu.**

 _ **Vous y trouverez : des passages Cedric et Cho, les pensées de Cedric sur ses dernières minutes avant sa mort, un petit passage en fantôme.**_

En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira. N'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire à la fin. ;)

Bonne lecture !

Rose

* * *

 ** _Le garçon au coeur d'or_**

Cédric observa longuement la coupe, et Harry, tout proche de lui. Ses blessures l'élançaient affreusement mais il les ignora. Il savait que s'il prenait la coupe, il serait champion. Mais le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés, celui qui l'avait aidé durant le périple, méritait autant que lui de gagner. Alors, comme toujours, ses valeurs morales, inculquées par son père, prenait le dessus.

Il pensa à Cho Chang. Il ne sortait avec elle que depuis Noël, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que jusqu'alors. Quelques mois de pur bonheur s'étaient écoulés entre eux, et leur histoire ne faisait que commencer. Elle le comprenait mieux que personne, et il se demandait parfois s'il la méritait vraiment. Toutes les filles avec qui il avait été jusqu'alors n'étaient que cupidité et hypocrisie. Enfin, enfin, il avait droit à une vraie histoire.

« _**Harry ?**_ »

Il se retourna vers son camarade galère. Il lui lancerait la place, car, du haut de ses quatorze ans, Harry Potter avait vaincu le dragon le plus féroce, sauvait plus qu'il n'aurait du, échapper aux sirènes du lac et surtout semblait un ami et une personne formidable. Cédric Digory, 17 ans, faisait bien plus pale figure.

« **Je te la laisse.** »

Curieusement, Harry n'effectua aucun geste pour s'emparer du Graal. Il l'observa quelque peu, et Cedric sentit le combat qui faisait rage en lui.

« **Prend-la, Cédric. Tu es arrivé en premier**. »

Il étouffa un rire. Le jeune garçon l'étonnait de plus en plus ! Il se souvint de leur première rencontre, alors qu'ils se rendaient au match de Quiditch. Il connaissait alors les rumeurs sur sa grandeur, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle se révélerait aussi importantes. Et son père, qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur lui-même, l'avait lui aussi reconnu.

« **Prenons-là tous les deux**. » proposa Harry.

Cédric sourit. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux gagnants, mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien après tout, non ?

« **Un, deux, trois.** » chantonnèrent t'ils en communion.

Ils s'emparèrent de la Coupe. Aussitôt, un tourbillon semblait les aspirer. La Coupe se révélait être… un portoloin ! Ils atterrirent brusquement dans un lieu complètement étranger à Cédric. Cela semblait être un cimetière. Une masse de nuages sombres obscurcissait sa vision. C'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient déverser leur lourde charge d'eau, retenu par une puissance indestructible. Au centre, une énorme marmite sur du feu constituait la seule source de lumière. Un homme, un peu gros, se tenait entre une tombe et le feu, assez proche d'eux.

Cédric porta un court instant son regard sur Harry, qui semblait horrifié à la vue de la scène. Pourquoi n'avaient t'ils pas atterris directement à l'entrée du labyrinthe ? Une voix horrible s'éleva, semblant venir des entrailles de la marmite.

« _**Tue-le garçon.** _ »

Alors, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever sa baguette pour se défendre, un éclair de lumière verte le tua net. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre aussitôt.

 _Papa,_ pensa t'il dans un ultime éveil de sa conscience, avant le néant.

* * *

Bonus.

Un éclair de conscience s'empara de son corps et il se sentit pousser en dehors d'une sorte d'un tuyau - une baguette ? et il en fut éjecter. Il vit un fil de lumière colorée reliant deux baguettes. Il reconnut Harry à l'un des bouts et une autre personne - hideuse, au visage de serpent et au nez enfoncé dans ses orbites. Sa pâleur cadavérique le rebutait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Son corps était allongé à quelques mètres, immobile, les yeux sans vie. Il comprit qu'il était mort.

Il retourna son attention vers Harry. D'autres fantômes sortaient des baguettes, dont deux ressemblaient étrangement à son ami et que Harry semblait connaitre. Il s'approcha un peu et lui demanda à mi-voix.

« _**Prends mon corps et rends le à mon père, s'il te plait**_. »

Ils se mirent d'accord rapidement pour occuper Tu-Sais-Qui quelques instants, pour qu'Harry puisse courir jusqu'au Porteloin en emmenant son corps avec lui. Il n'aurait que des dizaines de secondes.

« **Allons-y**. »

Et, alors qu'il se jetait confusément autour de Voldemort, il sentit à nouveau sa conscience défaillir et il retrouva l'obscurité avec sérénité.

* * *

Et voilà ! :) Nous retrouvons dans le prochain notre petite Luna (avec Neville) ;)

Plein de bisous,


	3. Luna Lovegood

Bonsoir à tous,

Nous accueillons Luna Lovegood dans cette troisième OS/histoire. J'ai aimé écrire au travers de ce personnage déjanté et quelque peu étrange (et surtout lui créer une petite aventure avec Neville, car les opposés s'attirent non ?). Petit question, avez-vous lu "Harry Potter 8" ou "L'enfant maudit" ? Si oui, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Pour ma part, si l'histoire est un peu enfantine, l'intrigue est digne de JKR et son partenariat avec l'autre auteur innove un peu le style. Ce n'est pas _Harry Potter,_ mais c'était bien ! J'essaierai donc d'incorporer les informations glanées dans la pièce de théâtre au travers des histoires en essayant de ne rien spoiler bien sûr. Ce chapitre ayant été écrit il y a quelques mois, le livre ne sera pas pris en compte mais je modifierais les incohérences.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin pour vous dévoilez un petit extrait de la prochaine histoire. ;)

Trouverez vous son personnage ? :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez des histoires. ;) Je réponds au review ! :) D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier _**Guest**_ pour la sienne.

* * *

 ** _3\. Luna Lovegood_**

 ** _Ravegoules et dragons_**

La vie de Luna était une odyssée fabuleuse, et cela n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Si elle était connue pour avoir participer à la Grande Bataille de Poudlard lors de la seconde guerre des sorciers, elle n'en n'était pas moins une célèbre scientifique de la magie, ayant découvert de multiples nouvelles créatures et organismes vivants insoupçonnés.

Il avait fallu qu'elle remette TOUT ce que lui avait appris son père en question. Non, les nargols n'existaient définitivement pas. Par contre, les cornes sèches, les moutons bileux, les arganophus et autres étrangetés diverses, OUI. Elle l'avait prouvé, et toutes ces créatures étaient dans ses livres. Elle affectionnait particulièrement _La harde des Colbertiers_ ou _Le modingus sauvage_. Que d'aventures ! Et elle n'était jamais fatiguée, oh ça non !

Comme à son habitude, à l'âge de 80 ans passés, elle retrouvait Neville Londubat chez lui pour un délicieux repas du dimanche. Son mari était mort quarante années plus tôt, lors de l'une de leurs échappées sauvages, et, depuis, elle entretenait une certaine relation avec Neville. Ils se comprenaient mieux que personne. Etait-ce réellement de l'amour ou juste du sexe entre amis ? Quarante ans de relations incertaines, c'était quand même relativement long. Mais bon, comme ils étaient tous les deux peu ordinaires, peu importe.

Elle vit Neville marcher difficilement, aidé de sa canne mécanique. C'était fou comme les moldus avaient participé à l'avancée de la sorcellerie, et même les sorciers usaient de leurs inventions « magiques » désormais. Et, Neville, avec ses problèmes articulaires que même la magie n'arrivait pas à résorber, sûrement dus selon Luna à l'une des plantes vénéneuses qu'il aimait tant. Elle, au moins, avec ses créatures étrangers, elle allait le mieux du monde.

« **_Alors, tes mandragores se portent comme un charme ?_** »

« **_Mieux que moi en tout cas, Luna_**. » rétorqua Neville en grognant.

Elle l'embrassa et l'aida jusqu'à sa cuisine.

« **_Comment va Ginny ?_** »

« **_Deux ans ne guérissent pas ses blessures. Heureusement que ses petits-enfants l'aident à tenir le choc._** »

Luna se demandait comment elle y parvenait. Elle-même ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de son mari, mais Harry et Ginny avaient passé plus de soixante années ensemble. Le héros avait laissé une trace indélébile dans tous les coeurs, même des jeunes enfants fraichement entrés à Poudlard.

« **_J'aimerais retourner là-bas. C'est là que tout a commencé, et j'espère que c'est ici que ça finira_**. » marmonna Neville.

« **_Tu as été directeur de Poudlard pendant vingt ans, Neville. Il était temps que tu cesses tes activités !_** »

« **_Un directeur ne cesse jamais d'être directeur, Luna, jamais._** »

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire, et parlèrent librement de leurs tracas quotidiens, de l'époque de Poudlard, de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« **_Je vais rentrer, Neville._** »

« **_Déjà ? Il est à peine quatre heures._** »

« **_Le soleil se couche tôt en hiver, et je dois soigner Mélissandre._** »

Mélissandre était une jeune dragonne écervelée que Neville redoutait par dessus tout. Luna la possédait depuis maintenant deux ans, et, plus elle grossissait, plus il craignait pour la vie de Luna.

« Tu aurais dû t'en débarrasser depuis des lustres, Luna. Tu sais bien qu'elle est complètement folle, cette dragonne. »

« **_Je sais que tu m'adores, mais tais-toi un peu. Je sais ce que je fais._** »

Elle l'embrassa et il sentit comme un goût d'adieu dans leur échange.

« **_A mercredi, donc._** »

« **_A mercredi !_** »

Elle quitta la pièce en transplanant et se retrouva dans l'écurie où elle entreposait toutes sortes d'animaux. Elle comprenait les craintes de Neville, mais n'était-ce pas la même chose pour lui avec ses saletés de plantes carnivores ?

Elle ouvrit la cage de la dragonne qui l'accueillit en grognant et embrassa ses naseaux. Elle riait à la pensée de ses amis qui la surnomment « Rubeus » en l'honneur de leur vieil ami. Oui, elle aimait autant les animaux que lui. Il faudrait qu'elle aille le voir, un de ses jours. A plus de cent quarante ans, le demi-géant n'entrait que dans la dernière partie de sa vie. Il faisait désormais leur âge. Comme quoi, le mélange entre le sang humain et le sang des géants donnait de vraies prouesses ! Elle regrettait qu'il n'eut eu aucune relation depuis la courte entrevue avec Mme Maxime bien des années plus tôt.

Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel, provoquant une panique totale chez sa dragonne. Luna tenta vainement de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Soudain, la gueule s'ouvrit totalement et les flammes filèrent droit sur Luna. _Elle avait oublié sa baguette chez Neville._

* * *

 _J'espère que la fin vous aura plu. Je voulais trouver une fin à la hauteur de Luna, un peu absurde mais "courageuse". Je vous laisse avec l'extrait de la prochaine histoire :D_

" _Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il évita un énième sort. Il sentait pourtant le fil de l'épée de Damoclès sur sa tête se rompre lentement_. " C'est la seule phrase que j'ai trouvé qui ne dévoile pas le personnage haha. Alors ? :)

Bonne fin de soirée/journée/matinée et à très vite !


	4. Hedwidge

Bonjour, Bonsoir chers amis moldus !

Cette semaine, l'OS sera un peu plus court que les autres car il concerne Hedwidge (oui, j'ai finalement choisi de modifier la publication). L'autre phrase correspondait à l'OS sur Ignatus Peverell, mais il paraitra la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

4\. Hedwidge

L'oiseau des neiges

Le vent hurlait tandis que les ailes de la chouette blanche bataillaient incessamment contre lui pour se maintenir à hauteur de son maître. Les sortilèges pleuvaient en tout sens au loin, et son instinct lui ordonnait de fuir la bataille, mais elle ne pouvait abandonner le garçon dont elle partageait la vie depuis presque six ans. Elle sentit l'Ombre se diriger vers eux à pleine vitesse, alors que son maitre venait de lancer un sortilège d'un rouge vif. Elle le craignait plus que les autres, mais elle ne fuirait pas. Il se rapprochait dangereux, le bout de bois magique dirigé droit vers l'objet volant transportant l'être aimé. Avant même que le sortilège ne s'abatte sur lui, elle s'interposa entre eux et, dans un dernier hululement, elle laissa le vent la porter. Elle ne sentit pas de douleur, se sentit simplement aspirer dans les ténèbres, et entendit un dernier hurlement. Hedwidge. Son nom, prononcé par la voix douce si souvent entendue, vers qui elle revenait toujours, mais vers qui elle ne reviendrait plus jamais.

* * *

J'espère que le texte vous aura plu.


	5. Ignatus Peverell

_Bonjour chers amis moldus, j'espère que vous allez bien !_

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire d'Harry Potter avec notre cher Ignatus Peverell. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire (ce devrait être Severus Rogue cette fois).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 ** _Ignatius Peverell_**

 ** _L'Homme-légende_**

Notre histoire débute aux temps immémoriaux, ces temps où l'Homme était encore un être primitif, intelligent et violent. Un vieillard dormait tranquillement dans son lit de brocard, les traits tirés par l'écoulement ininterrompu de sa vie touchant à sa fin. A ses côtés, dont un pan était fermement agrippé par sa main, siégeait un tissu dénué de couleur et de forme. Le bout des doigts du vieillard avait disparu, emporté par les propriétés magiques de la cape translucide.

Il s'était caché maintes et maintes années de ses prouesses d'antan, abandonnant jusqu'à la magie et ne conservant que la cape. La jeunesse luxuriante avait conduit ses deux frères droit au tombeau. Il ne restait que lui, l'ermite, ayant survécu aux pièges de la Mort. Il connaissait la Vérité, bien loin des légendes que l'on comptait déjà. Une décision ,simple, lui avait sauvé la vie. Après d'innombrables expériences, ses frères et lui étaient parvenus à fabriquer trois instruments, qui unis, les préservaient de la mort. Il avait fallu les partager entre eux. A la cape, ses frères avaient préférés la baguette, l'instrument vengeur, et la pierre, qui faisait revenir les morts. Lui avait gardé la cape d'invisibilité, non sans jalousie, mais comme il était le plus jeune, aucun choix ne lui avait été laissé, et il n'avait pas osé protester.

Son frère ainé, détenteur de la baguette, avait péri bien vite, alors que la rumeur de son invincibilité s'était propagée dans l'ancienne Angleterre. Une nuit, alors qu'il se prélassait tranquillement dans son bain, la Mort avait frappé de la main d'un cupide sorcier aux dents de fer.

Son second frère ainé, rendu fou par son amour perdu des années plus tôt, l'avait fait revenir d'entre les morts. Mais la jeune femme n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Ils ne pouvaient vivre normalement, car il était seul à la voir, et à pouvoir la toucher. Alors, sa propre folie le détruisit, le poussant au suicide pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait dans l'autre monde.

Ignatius n'avait pas cherché à retrouver les deux autres instruments ; ils les craignaient bien trop pour cela. Non, il avait choisi de goûter aux petits plaisirs de la vie, ne se servant de la cape qu'à de rares instants pour se préserver de la mort. Il vécut ainsi plus de cent cinquante ans, jusqu'au jour où la vieillesse devint insurmontable et qu'il choisisse de se donner à la Mort. Ce fut un beau matin de mai, alors que les premiers bourgeons de fleurs naissaient sur les arbres, galvanisés par le renouveau de la Nature prolifère. Il ne s'éveilla pas, comme à son habitude, et alors que le sommeil éternel s'emparaient de lui, il relâcha la cape et la Mort se présenta à lui. Il vit ses frères, encore si jeunes, ses parents, et sa femme, si belle. Fantôme, il ne serait jamais. L'éternité, voilà son choix.


End file.
